MacCahain
by SephyRSDH
Summary: [OS]petit délire écrit durant une petite heure à perdre à la BU... viendez lire!


bonjour tout le monde!!!

je vous ai manqué, hein?

_petit criquet qui chante_

bon, ben, c'est pas grave, je voulais juste publier ce petit OS créé lors d'un de mes délires en bibliothèque, entourée de personnes qui bossent et qui devaient supporter mes petits rires débiles alors que j'écrivais... XD

Rémus, les bras croisés, le regard assassin: **Tu faisais du bruit dans une bibliothèque?!**

Meoi, déglutissant: **... Peut-être...?... Mais je te jure que c'était pas trop fort et que j'embêtais personne!!!**

Sirius, sortant de nul part: **Dis plutôt qu'ils avaient peur d'être contaminé s'ils te disaient quelque chose...**

Meoi, vexée: **Même pas vrai, d'abbord!**! èé

Claque la porte sur les Maraudeurs avant qu'ils n'aient l'idée de m'interrompre encore.

Meoi, le dos plaqué contre la porte: **M'enfin, je profite de mon temps à perdre pour vous vous envoyer ce petit texte depuis un poste de l'Université, en espérant qu'il fera rire au moins une personne, parce que moi, j'étais pétée de rire en l'écrivant!**

Bref, une fois de plus, bonne chance à ceux qui lirons ce petit délire!!

* * *

-**Hey, Jamesie ! T'as eut un rendez-vous avec Evans ou quoi ?**

Surexcité, les yeux bleus pétillants, un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête, une tignasse brune indomptable, un corps athlétique, des fesses parf… euh…hum ! Bref, James Potter, adolescent de 16 ans en sixième année à Poudlard ne tenait plus en place.

-**Allons, Wormtail ! Aurais-tu oublié quelle journée spéciale nous sommes ?!**

**-euh…**

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'agiter son femto neurone ; ce qui prendrait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de temps ; Sirius Black, trop beau, séduisant, charmant, sexy, adorable, craquant, bavant, à croquer, à recouvrir de Nutella pour le nettoyer de façon… euh, enfin bref, trop pour être décrit, passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami Prongs ou également nommé : James le Magnifique.

-**Aujourd'hui Wormtail, aujourd'hui, nous sommes mercredi !...**

James eut un petit rire gai qui fit chavirer le cœur de toutes les filles devant lesquelles les Maraudeurs passaient.

-**Aujourd'hui Wormtail, aujourd'hui, les elfes préparent quelque chose de spécial !...**

Le pas de James accéléra, entraînant ses deux amis.

-**Aujourd'hui Wormtail, aujourd'hui, Evans sera oubliée durant tout le repas !...**

L'attrapeur des Gryffondors eut un regard interrogateur alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à quel visage associer le nom d'Evans. Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes de la Grande Salle et les passèrent dans une attitude royale.

-**Car aujourd'hui Wormtail, aujourd'hui, nous avons des frites !!!**

Une lueur de compréhension illumina les petits yeux beaucoup trop humides du rat, heu , de Peter, alors que James se précipitait pour prendre place à côté du quatrième Maraudeur, Rémus Lupin, le plus silencieux, mais pas le plus laid, avec son constant petit sourire en coin, ses yeux intelligents, ses cheveux couleurs miel et sa carrure égalant celle du célèbre attrapeur de Gryffondor.

Alors qu'il s'emparait du plat déjà bien entamé de frites, Sirius et Peter s'assirent en face de leurs amis.

-**Tu vas finir gras et obèse mon cher Prongs…**

James lâcha sa première poignée de frites dans son assiette et fixa Sirius droit dans les yeux.

-**Gras et obèse ?**

**-Oui, gras et obèse.** Répéta Sirius, un sourire en coin.

-**Gras et obèse ?!**

**-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit Prongs, gras ET obèse.**

-**Mais, comment peux-tu dire ça ?!** (en ouvrant la bouche et en prononçant les mots, chéri !hum… désolée !) il attrapa une des frites de son assiette et la brandit devant les yeux gris et rieurs de Sirius. **Les frites sont cuites juste comme il faut, pas trop molles, pas trop grillées, elles sont dorées à point ! L'intérieur fond sur la langue alors que la petite croûte extérieur croustille sous la dent… Ces frites sont parfaites et je ne finirai pas gras et obèse !**

Il englouti sa frite, comme pour démontrer ses dires.

Pas du tout impressionné, Sirus se servit des pâtes et déballa sa tirade.

-**Mon cher Prongs, ces frites 'parfaites' baignent durant 7 min dans un bain d'huile bouillonnant et fumant, imbibant chaque morceau de patate de gras qui, une fois ingéré par ta personne, se retrouve stocké au niveau de ton postérieur, de tes hanches et de ton ventre, te transformant en un jeune homme gras ET obèse.**

Et pour appuyer ses arguments 'infaillibles', il avala une fourchetée de pâtes.

Alors que James restait en mode pause en observant sa frite, un petit rire s'éleva à sa gauche après que Sirius aie demandé son avis à Rémus.

**-N'es-ce pas que j'AI raison, Moony ?**

**-Non, pas vraiment…**

James eut un grand sourire et engloutie sa frite, narguant un Sirius boudeur.

**-Les frites sont bien cuisinées dans un bain d'huile…**

-**Ha haa ! **s'exclama Patmol.

**-…mais la graisse est en majorité enlevée en s'imbibant dans un papier absorbant…**

-**Ha haaaa** ! enfonça Prongs.

**-… mais tu deviendras gras et obèse si t'en mange trop…**

-**Ha HAaa !** s'écria Sirius.

**-… tout comme toi, Paddy, avec tes pâtes qui ont cuit dans de l'eau ****et**** de l'huile.**

-**Ha HAAaa ! **se vengea James.

Ce dernier attrapa alors le plat de frites, son grand sourire s'effaçant comme neige au soleil alors qu'il voyait ce qu'il restait : rien . du . tout .

Tapotant son épaule gauche tout en avalant sa dernière frite, Rémus s'expliqua.

-**C'est ceux qui en parlent le moins qui en mangent le plus…**

* * *

voilàà!!! 

j'espère que j'ai, au minimum, réussis à vous mettre le sourire!

je dois vous laisser sans écrire de délire supplémentaire avec mes personnages préférés (jette un regard assassin aux Maraudeurs ficelés à une chaise), je dois aller en cours aprés avoir publié... --'

grooooossse fleemmme!!!

m'enfin, je tiens à vous préciser que je suis en train d'écrire une 'longue' fic sur mes G-boys adorés et que je la publierai prochainement, en espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu!

laissez une chtite review please!!!! _yeux du Chat Potté_


End file.
